


A Toast to the First-Day

by Linaewen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaewen/pseuds/Linaewen
Summary: The Men of Gondor stationed at Cair Andros celebrate the coming of the new year.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: tolkienshortfanworks





	A Toast to the First-Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First-Day Blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778685) by [Linaewen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaewen/pseuds/Linaewen). 
  * Inspired by [First-Day Blessing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778685) by [Linaewen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linaewen/pseuds/Linaewen). 



> This is a shortened version of First-Day Blessing

Torches flared against the deepening dusk as Boromir watched his men go about sealing the keep of Cair Andros for the night. The fortress's great doors opening onto the road outside were closed and barred, though a wicket gate stood open still, to let in any who were yet to return from patrol. There would be much coming and going this night, as men-at-arms gathered to celebrate the ending of the year and the coming of the new.

"My lord!" Boromir turned to meet his lieutenant.

"Ah, Grithnir," replied Boromir. "All is in readiness, then? Very well. Give the order to fire the wood for the bonfires, but make it known that the flames should be kept to a reasonable height; we do not want to draw so much attention with our fireworks that our enemies are warned of our merrymaking! Then send word to the captains that each unit is to take its allotted turn in the courtyard by the fires. No duty must be left unattended, so those who keep vigil, either outside along the shore and in the woods, or inside upon the walls and at the gate, will be relieved at intervals so they may take part in the festivities. Make certain that the wicket is shut after each change of the guard. I go now to speak with the cooks, to make certain all is in order for the required food and drink."

"It shall be done as you say, my Captain."

***

It was just past midnight, and time to give toast to the year-beginning, when one of the guards atop the gate gave the alert. A loud hail from outside and a sharp rapping at the wicket brought the men in the courtyard to their feet, but Boromir simply laughed.

"Fear not! Open the gate and let them in!" he shouted. "I know that voice well. Our brothers from Ithilien have come to join our celebration. Tell them to enter and be welcome!"

Men leaped to unlatch the door in the gate and fling it open. The first to step through into the courtyard was a tall, dark-haired young man. His hood was thrown back to reveal his face and in his arms he carried a wrapped bundle. Following closely at his heels was a small group of rangers, each man carrying a similar bundle.

Boromir ran forward to his brother. "Faramir!" he cried. "I had little hope that we would be together this _mettarë_ to farewell the old year and greet the first-day together, yet here you are! I am glad."

"Well met, brother!" Faramir returned the embrace as best he could with the bundle between them. " _Yestarë_ blessings to you! Did you think I would not come? We have yet to miss celebrating year-ending together!"

Boromir grinned. "What are these burdens you carry?" he asked, prodding the cloth bundle gingerly. "I had thought perhaps something useful for our feast, yet this one is sharp and prickly."

"Do not fear, you shall have your feast, and more besides!" Faramir replied. "Mablung brings wine and bread, Damrod brings fresh meat for the spit, and Anborn and I bring something even more vital for the celebration." He lifted an edge of the bound cloth under his arm to reveal a long branch of glossy green holly with bright red berries.

"Holly!" Boromir exclaimed with pleasure.

"Green holly for the ending of the year, to cheer the heart and keep out evil, according to custom!" answered Faramir. "You have no holly here on this island, but there is plenty to spare in Ithilien."

"I trust you did not put yourself in danger simply to bring me a sprig of holly for my hearth to keep evil at bay!" Boromir said sternly.

"And if I did, what of it?" Faramir countered. "It is worth a brush with danger to see the delight in your eyes at my gift, and to see you protected, no matter what form that protection takes."

"'Tis even better having you deliver that gift personally!" Boromir laughed, relenting.

Grithnir stepped forward. "Welcome, Captain Faramir," he said, taking the bundle of holly and handing it off to some men to unwrap and distribute around the keep. "You bring good fortune for the new year with your first-footing, as well as gifts of food, drink, and greenery to bless us."

"Am I the first to cross the threshold then?" smiled Faramir.

"You are, indeed," answered Boromir. "And you know it, too. I believe you timed it just so."

"Of course, brother!" Faramir grinned. " Is it not the custom that, to ensure good fortune for a household in the coming year, the first foot over the threshold in the new year should be the foot of a dark haired person, who brings gifts with which to bless the house?"

"That is the custom, o dark-headed man!" Boromir agreed with a wink. "I know not how effective such customs and traditions of old truly might be at bringing good fortune and blessing, but I do know this. Having my brother at my side on _yestarë_ is most definitely an omen of fortune for me! I am blessed to have you here!"

The two brothers embraced once more.

"Now then, where is that wine you said you brought?" Boromir demanded. "We must toast the new year and the first-day blessing you bring us before the night gets any older!"

*****

Notes:

_mettarë_ \-- The last day of the year, which in Gondor fell in winter, the modern equivalent being December 21st  
_yestarë_ \-- The first day of the new year, the modern equivalent being December 22nd  
first-footing -- In Scottish and Welsh custom, the first-foot is the first person to cross the threshold of a home on New Year's Day and is a bringer of good fortune for the coming year. The first-foot is traditionally a tall, dark-haired male who brings several gifts, including a coin, bread, salt, coal, a drink, or greenery.


End file.
